Chasing the Inevitable
by Emotion Masen
Summary: Future-take to Facing the Inevitable. Come see how Cheri and Assward have been doing...


**_A/N: This is a Twilight Fanfiction. I own nothing but the plot, Kiah, Keiara, Ethan and Elijah. The twilight charactersare owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement was intended and any similarity to real life is coincidental._**

**_This was my contribution to the Fandom4LLS_**

**_Beta'd by Bobbi Wordsmith_**

**_Pre-read by Isabelle Masen_**

**_Banner by Christag Banners_**

**_Story by Emotion Masen_**

* * *

**_Chasing the Inevitable_**

**_Future-take to Facing the Inevitable_**

**_Edward POV (Three Years Later)_**

I ran my hand over my face feeling frustrated with the presentation I was watching. You would think over the past three years some things would have changed and got more interesting but they hadn't.

Someone was always looking for me to invest in their invention; to put my name on something they made in their basement.

"Mr. Cullen, if you look at this, you will see that it will be a great investment for Masen Corp," the guy Martin or Maurice said trying to hand me a sheet of paper. I waved it away and Jessica took it from his hand looking it over for me.

"What makes you think we'll even be interested?" Mac asked him.

"The company could make a lot of money…"

"Or we could lose a lot of money," Jessica cut in handing the sheet of paper he had given her a moment ago to Mac.

"It—it is a risk bu—but…" I put my hand up stopping him. It was one of my bad habits Isabella hated but started doing herself.

"Martin… Maurice…" I said not able to remember his name. I really should have been listening when he introduced himself.

"Zack," he corrected me and I nodded my head. I wasn't even close.

"Zack, I'll admit you have a great idea here, but you don't even look confident in it, so how do you expect me to be confident enough in it to give you the money to fund it?" I asked him.

"I think with all the sources you have available here we could work out any…"

"…stop right there. When you bring in a product to an investor, all issues should already be worked out," I tell him. "If it wasn't for Paul asking me to meet with you, you wouldn't have even made it this far. I believe you have a good idea, so I will give you one month to get this fixed and presented properly. Come back in a month with a better presentation and you'll have yourself an investor," I continued. He sort of smiled but looked extremely nervous.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," he said starting to pack up his things.

"Don't thank me yet, we'll see you in a month," I told him. He nodded his head and took all of his things quickly leaving the conference room.

"Are you really planning to invest in this?" Mac asked, holding up the sheet of paper with the blueprints on it.

"I don't know yet. I have a month to decide," I answered.

"It's risky," he reminded me.

"Aren't all investments? Masen Corp is known for being risk takers, remember," I replied getting up from my chair. I buttoned my suit jacket back as I looked at them.

"Also, before I leave, Isabella wanted me to remind all of you that the girls' birthday party is this weekend," I informed them.

"As if we could forget, Keiara and Kiah remind us every day they visit," Jessica laughed, and I smiled knowing that was true.

The girls were turning seven tomorrow and to say that Isabella and I were overwhelmed would have been an understatement. They were growing up entirely too fast for my liking. Isabella constantly teased me about trying to build a machine to stop them from growing.

If it was possible, I planned to find it. I wanted them to stay my little girls forever.

"Yes, they already have Emily and Angela decorating the house," I half joked making them all laugh. "Mid-Quarter reports due on my desk by five," I reminded them before walking out of the conference room. With my secretary Sofia following behind me, I headed back to my office.

I ran off the calls I needed her to make on my behalf, and anything else I needed her to do, while I took my morning break.

It wasn't so much a break, but usually me talking with Isabella, while she was away on her book tour. After all these years, she finally went back to her love for writing and finished her book. Today, she was the guest star on a talk show to discuss her new book.

It was no surprise it was a bestseller. She was finishing up her tour today and I couldn't be happier. The girls, Ethan and I missed her and Elijah like crazy. With the girls and Ethan in school, I stayed home while she took Elijah with her on the book tour. The nanny Penelope traveled with her to make things easier.

Today was her last appearances, and the kids and I couldn't wait to see her and Elijah. Little did she know, the kids and I were flying out with Charles to pick her up from New York.

"Sofia, hold all my calls," I said though I knew I didn't have to. I walked into my office and shut the door behind me. I sat down behind my desk and turned on the television. The show hadn't started yet, so I decided to call Isabella to see if she was nervous at all.

She managed to be on her show–The Ladies–almost every day, but it was something about being interviewed herself that made her uncomfortable.

"You're out of your meeting early," she answered with a smile in her voice.

"I had to make sure I was out in time to catch you on the show," I replied sitting back and unbuttoning my suit jacket.

"Baby, you do know that's why they invented the DVR…"

"Yes, but I like to watch you live on television, chéri," I told her with a grin on my face. "Plus, we both know between your sister, my sisters and the media, I'll know everything that happened on the show by this afternoon," I reminded her and she starts to laugh.

"Where's Eli?" I asked not hearing him in the background.

"Penelope took him for a walk around the studio; he was getting annoyed sitting in the green room," she answered.

"Sounds like him; did he give you a hard time falling asleep last night?" I asked, knowing that he wasn't sleeping well while they were away, unless Isabella held him in her arms.

"I didn't even fight with him, I just held him until he fell asleep. Did you remember to pack the girls' projects in their book bags before you took them to school this morning?" she asked me, and I laughed remembering that I almost forgot this morning until the girls reminded me.

"Yes, I remembered. We have to meet with Ethan's teacher on Monday, too," I informed her letting her know what his teacher told me this morning. I assured Isabella the teacher said it was good news.

"I miss you guys so much; I cannot wait until this is over," Isabella sighed into the phone.

"We miss you, too; this is your last show and then you have the book signing, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," she sighed into the phone.

"I'll rub your back once you're home," I told her knowing that her back was bothering her. Isabella was five months pregnant with our fifth child. Just like the others, we were surprised when we found out.

Isabella was always surprised because she lived most of her life thinking she couldn't have children at all. We were more on our toes with this pregnancy because of her age, even though the doctor said that Isabella and the baby were in perfect health.

"I'd like that a lot, could you ask Angela to make me—"

"…chicken parmesan. I already did. I pick it up from the restaurant before I pick the kids up from school," I interjected and she laughed into the phone.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen. Have you packed all of your things already?"

"I wish, the apartment looks like a tornado hit it," she answered laughing into the phone. I laughed imagining what it all looked like.

"Imagine how bad the house looked yesterday after I put the kids to bed," I said thinking about the mess that was left in the kitchen and living room.

"You're super daddy, I'm sure you took care of it," she teased calling me the nickname the kids used when they wanted me to do something. Watching the television I saw that the show was starting.

"Almost time, are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Yes, I don't know why I get so nervous before an interview," she said, and I knew she was probably biting that sexy lip of hers.

"You'll be great, chéri."

"You're biased," she replied and I laughed into the phone.

"True, but I'm right. Everyone loves watching you because you're amazing," I told her and she exhaled a deep breath into the phone.

"How many questions do you think they'll ask about you and the kids?" she inquired, and I laughed because that was why she hated interviews. She couldn't stand that they asked her about our family more than they asked her about her book.

"I don't know, Isabella, but if anyone can handle it you can."

"Thank you for the pep talk."

"Always," I replied, just as I heard someone talking to her. She replied to them and then told me that she had to go.

"I look forward to seeing your sexy ass on the television," I told her and she laughed.

"I'll give you a shout out," she joked like she always did when she was making a television appearance.

**_Isabella POV_**

After I got off the phone with Edward, I slipped my feet into my shoes. I inhaled a deep breath already anticipating the questions I would be asked. As a journalist I understood why, when I was being interviewed, they asked about my personal life, but it didn't change how annoyed I was by it.

At least on my show I had my limit to how far I would go, and I always told the person I was interviewing, what questions would be asked to assure they were comfortable with answering them first.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" I heard Penelope singing on the other side of my dressing room door.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" I heard Elijah yell in reply, and I laughed just as the door opened and Elijah came running into theroom with Penelope behind him.

"Mommy!" he yelled running into my arms. I smiled hugging him and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Mommy, look what Nelope gave me," he said, pronouncing Penelope's name wrong.

"What do you have?" I asked reaching out to him. He showed me a toy car he had in his hand.

"A car," he said holding it out for me.

"Cool, guess what?"

"What?"

"I just finished talking to Daddy."

"Daddy!" Elijah yelled bouncing up and down.

"Yes, we'll see Daddy, Ethan, Keiara and Kiah today," I told him and he started grinning at me.

"I pway with Ethan?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, you play with Ethan," I told him. He adored Ethan, copied everything his big brother did.

"We go home now?"

"No, not yet, Mommy has a little more work to do and then we're going home, okay?"

"Yes," he pouted. I know to him he felt like we've been gone forever, while it was only a few weeks. If it wasn't for Charles flying us around I wouldn't have been able to get so much done in the past week. I placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"We'll be home tonight."

"Promise."

"I promise," I assured him and he smiled his father's smile at me. I looked up at Penelope now.

"I'm getting ready to go out, if he gets restless—"

"…I'll call Edward, I know Bella," Penelope says with a smile and I laugh. Of course she already knew what to do. I checked myself in the mirror just as they came in to place my microphone on me.

Once they finished that up, I kneeled down in front of Elijah.

"Can Mommy have a kiss for good luck?" I asked him and he nodded his head then placed a big wet one on my cheek. I headed out to the set just as I heard the hosts of the show– Rick and Rachel–welcome the viewers back from commercial.

"We have the pleasure of having the beautiful Bella Cullen here today," Rachel said causing everyone in the audience to clap.

"Well, don't keep the people waiting, Rach," Rick said making everyone laugh.

"Okay, okay. Let's give a big New York welcome to the host of the hit show The Ladies, and the New York Times bestselling author, Bella Cullen," Rachel introduced. I put on my best smile and walked out on the set waving at everyone in the audience and those at home.

I stepped up and Rick quickly took my hand helping me. He gave me a hug placing a kiss on my cheek and then Rachel did the same. I took my seat just as the clapping died down.

"Bella, you look amazing," Rachel said as I shifted in my seat crossing my legs.

"Thank you, though these shoes are killers on my feet right now," I half joked making everyone laugh.

"The things we do to look beautiful," Rachel joked and I smiled.

"Bella is beautiful effortlessly," Rick said, and I felt my cheeks warm up in a light blush as I thanked him.

"Well of course, only woman in the world who can make pregnancy look this good," Rachel replied.

"I wouldn't say all that," I interjected.

"I'm sure Edward would agree with us," Rachel said with a smirk on her face, and I forced a smile knowing that the Edwardquestions were getting ready to start. "How do the two of you do it all, four kids with one on the way, running a multimillion dollar company, a television show, and now a bestselling novel?"

"It takes work, but we are both very committed to our family first and our professional careers second," I answered honestly. "Edward is very supportive of me and my book so that made the decision to go on my book tour much easier on me," I continued trying to rear them back to the topic of my book.

"Yes, your book. When I read it, I just couldn't put it down," Rachel said holding my book in her hand as she showed it to the camera.

"Neither could my wife, had to practically pry it from her hands just to get her attention," Rick added making me laugh. "Almost think she loves that main character more than she loves me," he joked.

"So, I have to ask, is any of this real? I mean, Giselle and Aaron love each so much in this book, and I couldn't help wondering if you wrote it based off of personal experience," Rachel inquired with a smile on her face.

"Man, if this is based off of real life, I need to step my husband duties up before my wife leaves me," Rick joked again and everyone laughed.

"It's called fiction for a reason, but I will say that there are some parts in there that I took from personal experience," I answered keeping to myself what parts I shared.

"And you're not sharing what parts, are you?" Rick asked and I smiled shaking my head no.

"I'll be keeping those parts to myself, what's the fun if I tell you what's true and what's not true," I replied. Edward always laughed when I teased the interviewers this way. The only part of my book that was true was where I wrote the main characters making love in a limousine.

Edward thought it was very hot that unknown to the public, I shared that information.

"Always keep us in suspense. Is there a sequel in the future? You left the end of the book open ended," he asked, and I honestly wasn't sure if there would be another book.

"I guess I'll just have to wait to see if the characters speak to me again," I replied with a smile.

"What does Edward think about the sex scenes, they are very steamy?" Rachel asked and I smiled.

"He loves them," I answered rubbing my stomach when I felt the baby kick.

"I bet he did, probably how you arrived with baby number five on the way," Rick stated, and I knew we were about to start discussing my pregnancy.

"Yes, maybe," I teased not saying more than that.

"Are the kids excited about the new baby?" Rachel inquired and I never knew why they asked me this question.

"Oh, they are so excited. Elijah can't wait to be a big brother," I answered with a smile remembering how excited he was when Edward and I explained it to him.

"He's with you here, isn't he?" Rick asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes, he is. Since the girls and Ethan had school, Edward stayed with them instead of traveling with me. I brought Elijah with me to ease the load on my poor husband, our children have him wrapped around their fingers, and he would have beenswallowed whole by them," I joked making them laugh.

They went on a commercial break and I took that as my chance to take a drink from the cup sitting in front of me. When the show came back they asked questions about the family and I answered vaguely like I normally did. I kept on the topic of my book for the most part and was so grateful when it was all finally over.

The moment I went back into my dressing room, Elijah screamed, excited that he saw me on television. He swore it was magic. I picked him up placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you see me?"

"Yeah, you looked so pretty," he said playing with my hair. My cell phone rang and I quickly picked it up, already knowing whoit was.

"Hey baby," I answered smiling into the phone.

"Cheri, you did great, sweetheart," Edward said when he answered.

"Hi Daddy!" Elijah yelled into the mouthpiece making Edward and me laugh.

"Tell my little man I said hey," Edward told me and I delivered his message to a grinning Elijah. I loved how much he looked like Edward, and I couldn't resist wishing the new baby looked like him, too.

"I think you drove them crazy with how many times you diverted the conversation from us," Edward laughed.

"I know, especially when I hinted that some part of the book may have been true," I giggled into the phone as I changed my shoes.

"You know, Emmett is still trying to figure out what part of the book that is," Edward told me and I laughed.

"I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet."

"He's a little slow, chéri, you know that," I laughed agreeing. I continued talking to him before he got off for a meeting. Once I had all my things ready we went downstairs to the lobby. Seth was already outside waiting for us. I tried telling him he could have waited inside, but he hated waiting inside studios, said he rather stay in the car.

I would never understand that.

"You ready to go? Your agent has been blowing my phone," he told me as he came into the lobby of the building. I looked out the double glass doors seeing the paparazzi that were waiting for me.

"Ugh, why can't they just go away for one day?" I asked shifting Elijah in my arms.

"Because you are the beautiful, Bella Cullen," Penelope told me with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face as we headed out to the car.

I listened to them call my name repeatedly, and ask me ridiculous questions that they either knew the answer to already or asked about information they supposedly got from some so- called source.

The recent information was that Rose and I were feuding all because we disagreed with something on the show one day.

It was extremely annoying.

"Bella, are you going to leave the show now that you're a bestselling author?" One of them asked, and I turned to the camera.

"No, I have no plan of leaving the show. I love those ladies like sisters, and that will never change," I replied and then climbed into the car.

Just as we all climbed in, Seth's phone started to ring. He groaned when he looked at it and I knew it must have been my agent Janice again. I had a book signing to attend and then I could finally pack up to go home.

I couldn't wait to see Edward and the kids.

"I don't see why she doesn't just call me if she's worried I'll be late," I said as I snapped Elijah into his car seat.

"Ever since Edward lit into her ass, she only calls me to assure you're on time. The woman is a fucking pain," he said starting the car.

"Language, Seth!" I yelled at him.

"Oh sh…I'm sorry, Eli. Uncle Seth is just a little frustrated with stupid people," Seth said turning to look at Elijah. I glared at him and he laughed turning back to the wheel and starting the car.

"Now I know she can be a pain, but she is the best," I defended, and Seth grumbled under his breath making Penelope and me laugh.

"I can't wait until this book tour is over. I don't mind driving you around sis, you know that, but I'm tired of dealing with the wicked witch of the west," he joked making me laugh.

"I can't wait to go home either, I miss my family," I said smiling at Elijah as he looked out the window with big eyes.

**_Edward POV_**

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Keiara and Kiah asked me for the hundredth time. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked over at my daughters. They looked so much like their mother now.

I was not looking forward to their teen years.

Maybe it would be a good idea to take Charlie up on those gun lessons he offered me.

"Daddy," they whined when I didn't answer them.

"We'll be landing soon girls," I answered shifting a sleeping Ethan in my lap. He hated flying so whenever he did, he sat in my or Isabella's lap almost the entire flight.

"I really miss Mommy," Keiara said looking out the window.

"I miss her more. She can't go away ever again," Kiah said folding her legs in her seat.

"We don't like when you and mommy have to go away for work," Ethan mumbled against my chest. I looked down at my son and brushed his thick hair back. He may have been adopted, but I swear he looked just like Isabella.

"Well, I have good news," I tell them and three pairs of eyes are waiting for me to tell them what the good news is. "Mommy and I won't be doing any traveling without you guys any time soon."

"Promise?" Kiah asked.

"I promise," I assured her. Isabella already told her agent Janice that she wasn't doing any more traveling after this tour.

Janice wasn't happy, but I didn't give her much of an option. The woman was a pain in the ass. Isabella said she was the best agent, but I didn't like that she was trying to work my wife into an early grave.

Naturally, Isabella said I was being overprotective as usual but I didn't care.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes people," Charles' voice said coming through the speakers.

"Yay!" the kids yelled. The seatbelt light came on. I took Ethan back to his seat and buckled him in. Then I buckled the girls inand took my seat. I smiled looking at how excited the kids seemed to be.

I knew they missed their mother. It was rare when she was the one away.

The moment we were grounded Charles came out of the cockpit. The kids unbuckled their seatbelts and ran over to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Charles for bringing us to our Mommy," Ethan said hugging his legs.

"You guys are very welcome," he said smiling down at the three of them. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Thanks for another safe flight, Charles," I said shaking his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," he replied and I gave him a look. Charles has been my personal pilot for over a decade now and still didn't feel comfortable calling me Edward. I help the kids off of the jet and they run to Seth when they see him climbing out ofthe car.

"We'll be staying in the city tonight," I said turning to Charles.

"Mrs. Cullen was looking forward to going home tonight," he replied obviously trying to warn me of my wife's wrath if she didn't get her way.

"Yes, because she missed the children and I, but we're here now. Plus, we all know the moment we return to Chicago, we will get no peace because our family will invade our home to see her and Elijah," I replied causing Charles to laugh and agree.

"Then we head home tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, tomorrow unless you have to get home tonight."

"No, Mr. Cullen."

"Charles, you've been away from home yourself all week. Are you sure there is no one you want to go home to tonight. I would feel guilty if I kept you away from a loved one all because I wanted to be alone with my loved ones."

"It's my job, Sir."

"Don't Sir me, Charles. If you won't answer me I can always tell Isabella," I replied and he grinned at me.

"Pulling out the big guns are we?" he asked and I laughed.

"Go ahead back to Chicago, Charles. We can get first class tickets home."

"You hate flying commercial," he tossed back and I laughed because he was right.

"I'll survive," I informed him.

"I'll pick all of you up tomorrow evening. I don't think Mrs. Cullen would enjoy taking the children on a commercial flight andhaving to tolerate the paparazzi upon your return," Charles said making a good point.

You would think over the years the paparazzi were tired of us, but they weren't. Isabella hated it. Just last week she cursed one of them out so badly Seth had to practically throw her in the car.

"That's probably best. I'll see you tomorrow, have a safe flight back," I told him shaking his hand. Finally walking over to the car I smiled at how excited the kids were to see Seth.

"How did you get away from Isabella without her noticing?" I asked as I approached.

"Penelope told her she needed me to run back to the apartment to get something for Eli," he replied with a grin. Isabella would be upset that we kept our arrival a secret, but I knew she would be happy that we came to surprise her.

"Are you going to take us to Mommy, Uncle Seth?" Keiara asked holding his hand.

"That's the plan, cookie monster," he teased calling her the nickname he gave her. She giggled as I instructed them to get in the car. I buckled them all in and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Emmett let you come without him?" Seth asked as he started the car.

"He took us to the airport. I told him you would meet us here so he didn't push it," I replied. Even though the media wasn't as bad as it used to be a few years ago whenever Isabella or I traveled with the kids, Seth and Emmett were never far behind us.

The drive to where Isabella was having her book signing wasn't far, thankfully. It looked as if the kids were ready to fall asleep.

"Are we here?" Ethan asked, his eyes large in excitement.

"Is this where Mommy is?" Kiah asked trying to look out of the window.

"Yes, we are here and yes, this is where Mommy is. I need the three of you to be on your best behavior in here though, all right?" I asked them.

"Yes, Daddy," they said in unison. I looked at them with a brow raised and they all grinned at me innocently.

Yeah, I knew better.

Seth and I climbed out of the car first. I knew the moment people started to notice it was me because they slowed down on the pavement and started steering. I looked over the top of the car at Seth and he nodded his head obviously catching it, too. I opened the back door and the kids were already out of their seatbelts.

"Remember what Mommy and I told you guys about people wanting to take a picture of you?" I asked them knowing that people probably already had their cell phones out.

"Yes, you said they like to look at us because we're the cutest kids ever," Kiah said.

"I don't like when they take our pictures," Keiara said rolling her eyes with her bottom lip poked out.

"I do, I'm going to wave and give them a big smile," Ethan added making me laugh.

"Okay, well some people are going to take your pictures. Keiara do you want Daddy to carry you so they don't see your face?" I asked her. She nodded her head with a smile on her face now.

"What about you, Kiah?" I asked her.

"I'll just ignore them like Mommy told me," she answered. I nodded my head and stepped to the side so that they could get out. I picked Keiara up and took Kiah's hand and told her to get her brother's hand.

Seth closed the door behind us and then escorted us towards the building. People started to shout out to us and I saw a few paparazzi that were out here.

They were probably waiting for Isabella to leave.

Just like he said he would, Ethan waved and gave everyone the Cullen charm.

I hated the media, but I was proud of my boy.

Seth opened the door and we all walked into the building.

**_Isabella POV_**

"…Giselle knew then that she was about to lose everything…" I finished reading from my book to the audience. I closed it and smiled up at everyone in the room. They applauded me and I continued smiling feeling my cheeks heat up from my blush.

Janice let everyone sit down and we started with the questions. Everyone raised their hands and I pointed out to one to ask her question.

"Will you be writing a sequel?" she asked from the audience.

"I honestly haven't decided yet," I replied with a smile. I hated standing in this small room talking to all of these people, not because I didn't want to be near them, but because I hated being on the spot.

At least when I was on a show there was multiple people around.

Yes, after all these years in the spotlight I still had a little stage fright. Normally, I talked to Edward before something like this to help calm my nerves, but his cell went to voicemail and his secretary Sofia said he was in a meeting.

Someone else raised their hand to ask a question and I pointed at her to continue.

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"Mrs. Cullen is my highly attractive mother-in-law," I said making everyone laugh. "Just Bella, please," I said and she blushed.

"Bella, how did you find the time to write this book, do the show, be a wife and mother?" she asked. I smiled running my fingers through my hair. I habit I picked up from my darling husband.

"Honestly…it was not without difficulty, but my family always came before my career. I always make time for my children and Edward and I have date night at least twice a week. Though we only ever actually manage to go out once a month," I answeredwith a giggle and everyone else laughed.

Another woman raised her hand and I nodded for her to go ahead.

"Do you ever worry that the only reason your book did so well is because you're Edward's wife?" she asked. She earned a few glares from others in the room. Truthfully, she asked a good question, one that I would have asked if the tables were turned.

"I did before I decided to write it, but I also knew being married to Edward was why everyone would be so critical of it. I love that everyone enjoyed my story. If it was for the right reason, I don't know but I hope it was," I answered. The woman smiled seeming happy with my answer.

"In the book your characters are madly in love. Is it safe to assume that's from personal experience?" another woman asked. I smiled because as annoyed as I was about answering questions about Edward and my personal life, I did enjoy talking about how much I loved my husband.

"I like to think so. I love my husband more than anything and it wasn't hard to write the love between Giselle and Aaron because I live it every day of my life," I answered earning a few sighs.

"What about Aaron's brother in the book, will we get to learn what happened to him?" someone else asked.

"Maybe—if I can ever get this sequel started," I giggled and they all laughed.

"Do you hate being away from your family?" I heard a very familiar and attractive voice ask. I knew without having to look for him that it was Edward.

"Very much," I answered smiling out into the audience not yet seeing him. Everyone started to look around.

"What would you say if they missed you so much they flew out here to see you instead of waiting for you to come home?" heasked and I grinned as I saw him walking towards me holding a very happy Elijah.

"I would say thank you Jesus," I answered causing everyone to laugh. Edward approached me and placed a warm kiss on my mouth. I knew that I moaned, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I missed you, Cheri," he whispered against my lips.

"I missed you, too, so much."

"Mommy!" I heard three little voices scream. I turned in time to see them running over to me. I hugged each of them, kissing them all over their face.

"We misseded you so much," Ethan said pronouncing missed incorrectly. I laughed kissing his nose.

"I missed all of you, too," I replied trying not to cry. I hadn't realized just how much I missed them until now as they stood before me.

"Bella, you're in the middle of a book signing," I heard Janice sort of sneer at me.

"She's reuniting with her children, and last I checked you work for us, not the other way around," Edward sneered right back at her.

"It's unprofessional," she snapped back at him. I rolled my eyes and stood up looking back at the audience.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just really missed my family," I started. "If you could just give me five minutes…"

"Go ahead, we'll wait!" someone yelled from the back and earning cheers in agreement. We all walked back toward the area Janice had me set up and I hugged and kissed the kids again.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"Because it was a surprise, Mommy," Kiah answered.

"Did we surprise you?" Ethan asked.

"So much, best surprise ever," I assured them.

"We made you a present, too," Keiara told me with her father's grin plastered on her face.

"Really?"

"Yup, but that's a surprise, too," she told me. I smiled placing a kiss on the top of their heads and then standing back up to look at Edward.

"Mommy, look Daddy here," Elijah said still in his father's arms.

"I know, are you happy Daddy's here?" I asked him. He nodded his head so fast I thought it might pop off.

"Me, too," I said smiling at Edward. "Was this the important meeting you had?" I asked him.

"What's more important than my family?" he asked back with a grin. I smiled because if you would have asked Edward that question before I came into the picture he would have said work.

"Nothing," I answered and he grinned lowering his face to mine and kissing me the way I wish he would have a moment ago.

"Exactly, nothing is more important than you and our children," he mumbled against my lips. "I can't wait to get you alone, Cheri," he whispered nibbling on my lower lip.

My god I would never get used to being loved by this man.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this. I haven't completly decided if I'm going to write more to this or not. I absolutely love these characters though. _**

**_If you read this without reading the first two stories, They are Resisiting the Inevitable and Facing the Inevitable. Please ignore the grammar mistakes, I was just getting started with writing and didn't have a steady Beta. _**

**_Merry Christmas, and Happy Holiday's to all of you!_**


End file.
